Little Jerry
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: It was a normal night at the home of jack and Kim brewer accept for the noises that jack has been hearing. Could they be just animals outside or a toddler version of Jerry? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this a future story of course. Jack and Kim are married. They are 25. Jerry comes for a visit, but this time it is different.

Jacks pov

Hey! It's me, jack brewer! I'm 25 years old and married to my high school sweet heart Kim Crawford, now brewer. We got married about 6 months ago. We left seaford and moved to LA which is about 3-4 hours away from seaford. Kim had come back from japan after graduation. She had been accepted into harvard. Same with me. We got back together and went to Boston together to go to harvard. We bought a small aparment there and after we graduated, we moved back to california for bigger and better oppurtunities. We went to Harvard university. I am currently at work right now on a Thursday night, around 5. Where do I work? Uh, Google! I'm actually the co owner of it. So I'm pretty awesome. Kim works at apple. She is the co owner of that. so we're both what you call techies and rich, but we don't let that go to our heads! I sat at in my chair, bored out of my skull. I was at a meeting. I go to these every single minute of the day and I hate it! I do basically every job at google. Everyone does.

I slumped down in my chair. The meeting felt like it was going on forever and ever! I felt like I could fall asleep! Finally, Jed micheals, (zac efron) my co owner and one of my good friends dismissed us all. Usually, i would stay until around 7, but every so oftEn, Jed lets me go home early and i let him go home early every so often. I got up as fast as I could and rushed out of the board room. "whoa, jack, what's the rush, man?" my best friend Lawson grant (Miles teller) asked me as he rushed up to me. "I'm beat! I just want to go home!" I said, whining a bit. He winked at me and grabbed my shoulder. "oh I get it. You and Kim want to have a little fun" he said, wining again. "no!" I shouted. "well, I do miss her and plan to shower her with romantic gestures tonight" I said, smiling a bit and moving my shoulders side from side. "dude, what are you? A chick?!" he said, laughing. That's Lawson for you. Master of everything to do with love humor. He is married though, to one of Kim's best friends and co workers, Tybee grant (Alexandra Chando). "I'm not a chick. Im just a hopeless romantic" I said, walking ahead of him.

He caught up to me. "when do you think you'll have kids?" he asked me. "we just got married 6 months ago. We're still newly weds!" I reminded him. "oh yeah! I forgot!" he said, dumbly. "you were there! You were in our wedding party!" I exclaimed. "oh yeah! Kim wouldn't let me be the best man since I'm kind of nuts!" he exclaimed "kind of?!" I said, laughing. He hit my arm. I rubbed it in pain. "Tybee and I have a 2 year old daughter who is a handful. If I can be a dad, so can you" he told me. I actually think that's the most serious thing he ever told me. Wait there was that time when-. Nope, that's the first time. Tybee and Lawson had a 2 year old daughter named beta. she is almost an exact replica of Lawson! She has his skin tone, his cute brown hair and his everything else! She only has Tybees eye color, while her eye shape is Lawson's. Tybee is going to be in trouble when betas a teenager, since beta is already exactly like Lawson.I shake my head. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, man" I said, patting his shoulder. I know he means well, but Kim and I just want to enjoy marriage for awhile before we even think about having kids.

I walked to my yellow Chevy 2023 camaro coupe. Lawson can be a pain in my rear end sometimes, but he's my best friend and I love him like a brother. As I unlock my camaro, I can't help think back to my best friend 9 years ago, Jerry Martinez. We were super close. He was like a brother to me. We would get each ther into trouble. It was like we were super heros, who could do anything when we were together. I missed him so much. You know what I hated? I hated the fact that my new best friend remained me so much of my old best friend.

I onto Kim's and my rode. We had nice neighbors. Some were old and some wre young. Our neighbors weren't rude, t they had their moments. Hey! No ones perfect! I say the same thing about my wife, Kim when she cooks. She can't cook, but I am an absolutely amazing chef, if I don't say so myself! Kim usually gets home around 6 or 7. So I usually make dinner and have some alone time, since I hardly get to be alone when I'm at work. I cursed along while listening to how we roil by Florida Georgia line and Luke Bryan. Lawson, Jed and I love this song! We also have other friends, such as Omar (Jordan fisher), zeus (Shane Harper) and rizo, (David Henri). I sang a long to the song a bit as I pulled up to kims ad my mansion. There was a huge black gate blocking our house So that Kim and I could have some privacy. It was also for when we had a family, so we could keep them safe. I pulled into our large and spacious driveway and parked my coupe and undid my seatbelt. our house was huge it 3 stories, plus a basement and an attic. There were statues all over the place. (house link in my profile) our entrance has 2 staircases with black railing. Our living room had a long brown couch with a bunch of pillows. There was a brown chair across from our couch. Our kitchen was one of my favorite rooms in our house since I loved to cook. the walls were painted brown. There was a ceiling with a square frame and lights hanging form the outside of the frame. The counter was made of black ceramic. There was a fire oven over top of the real stove. There was 3 stools around the bar counter. We had 2 counters, a bar and one by the oven. It was a really fancy kitchen. The dining room was white with a white table and white chairs. There was 6 chairs around the table. Underneath it there was a brown rug. We had another dining room as well. This one had a balck table with about 8-10 leather chairs. We also had a wodden dresser type thing where we store our dinner party stuff. There was a lamp on top of it, we used this one for holiday dinners. Our other dining room was used for regular dinners. We also had a pantry room with a huge white pantry, a chandelier and a wooden ladder. Our master bedroom was another favorite room of Kim's and mine. I know what you're thinking! It's not our favorite room for that reason. Our room was huge with cream colored walls, a spaicous huge window. There was a fire place with a tv over top of it. There was also a glass coffee table. There was a leather head board behind our bed which was also leather. Our comforter was white and briwn. At the end of our bed, there was a beige leather 2 beige chairs near our window. Our closet was huge and spacious. Kim loved to shop for the both of us so there was a lot of clothes. There was a pink leather chair. Our master bathroom was huge with golden walls. Kim and I each had our own white vanity with black counters. Kim also had her own vanity that was white with a huge mirror. Our shower was like massive pool or bath! Im not even kidding you. Sometimes kim and i will shower just for fun together so we can just swim in it together, like a and I had a jacuzzi room as well. Kim and I also had an entertainment room with 2 brown leather couches and a white circular leather table. There was a hug tv. We also had a huge home theater with a bunch of black leather chairs and a huge tv. Kim and I also had a exercise room with a bunch of equipment. Kim had a home spa, that we both used! It had a bath tub in it, a couch and so much more. We also had another bath that was awesome. We had 6 spare bed rooms. We also had an indoor hot tub and an indoor pool as well. We have an amazing backyard complete with a hot tub, pool, outdoor kitchen, outdoor bed, outdoor couch, a massive garden a secret luxury garden, an outdoor living room, a roof top garden with a lounge, a fountain a sun room with a living room, a outdoor dining room, another outdoor lounge and another outdoor living room. We also had a staircase dog house for our dog, Gomer. I got out of my coupe and grabbed my brief case. I felt a buzz in my grey suede pants pocket. I took out my iphone 10. I unlocked my phone and noticed I had a text from Kim. It read, "I'll be home in an hour, honey, love you!". I loved her texts. I replied with, "ok, honey. I'm at home. I'll start on dinner, love you" I replied. I put away my phone and walked into our mansion.

I went up our huge staircase and went into kim's and my room. I thought that I heard a noise outside of Kim's and my house, but I guess I was wrong. I put away my briefcase in our closet on my side. Kim always got mad when I put my stuff on her side of our closet. oh well. that's Kim for you. I checked my alarm clock on my night stand that was on my side of our huge bed. It was 5:22. I had just over half an hour to make dinner for my kimmy and I l what to make. What to make. I thought to myself, as I walked into our large kitchen. Ooooo! I know! Ill make spaghetti! Kim loves it! I try to make Kim's favorite meals as often as I can becuase I know that she loves them and I love her. It's one of the many things that I do to prove that I love her.

I head over to our pantry room and grab the pasta. I make tomato sauce from scratch. Everything else is in our fridge. I make my way back to our kitchen. As I am walking back to our kitchen, I hear that noise again. I ignore it, thinking its just Gomer being Gomer. Gomer is Kim's and Australian coulie puppy, who is 8 weeks old. He is very hyper and has a lot of energy. Gomer them runs into the room and jumps up on me, knocking me over. It's very hard to knock me over. So Gomer is pretty strong for a puppy. "hi, buddy! How'd you get out of your doghouse?" I ask him in my best dog voice. I then walk over to his dog house that is in the stair case. It's opened that's Wierd. I don't remember letting him out. This is so weird. I inore it, thinking I forgot to close it. I did that before and Kim got so mad! I thought I was going to have to sleep in the doghouse. I picked him, sice he was still small and carried him to the kitchen, petting him. "who's a strange boy? You are!" I said, kissing his nose. Kim and I came up with that phrase strange boy, since he is almost always hyper. I set him down in the dog bed that we keep in the kitchen for him so we can watch him when we're in the kitchen. "I have to start on dinner, buddy. So be good!" I said, laughing and pointing the blue rubber spatuusing was currently using. He barked at me. I laugh and go back to the spaghetti.

45 minutes later,

"honey, I'm home!" Kim called as she entered the house. I was standing by the counter serving up dinner. "hey, honey!" I greeted my drop dead sexy wife. She walked over to me and kissed my lips softly. "oooo! Something smells good!" she said, licking her lips. I chuckled. "that would be spaghetti" I told her, still chuckling. "yum!" Kim said smiling. "you like?" I asked her, as I picked up our plates and took them to the table. "I lov!" she said. We both sat down at our table across from each other. "but I lI've you more!" Kim said, leaning over the table and kissing my lips ever so softly.

1 hour later, (7:00)

Kim and I were currently sitting on the couch watching Life as we know it together. It was lne of lur favourite movies. Snuggled up to my loving wife after a long day at work was nice. It was at the part where the main characters holly and Eric find out that they are the guardians of Sophie. Kim looks up at me. "honey, wouldn't it be cool if something like what happened to holly did Eric happens to us?" Kim asks me. "yes it would. It would be a little strange and hard to get used to at first, but I know we would both end up loving our new life" I told Kim, who smiled softly.

We were watching the movie when I heard that noise again! Gomer heard it too, since he got up from his dog bed and started barking. Kim and I got up off of the couch. "Gomer!" I shouted. He immediately stopped barking. "good boy" I said, picking him up. "jack, I think we should see what's out there. Just to make sure" she told me. "ok, honey" I told her, walking to the door with her.

I opened the door walking out in the courtyard with the squirmy puppy in my arms and Kim holding my hand tightly. "where was it coming from?!" Kim asked me. "I don't know!" I said, shrugging. That's when a little boy ran up to us, not just any little boy. A little boy that looked exactly like... Jerry!

Oooo! Cliff hanger I'll update soon I promise!


	2. Jerid Richard brewer

Kim's pov

I could not believe my eyes. I rub to make sure what I was seeing was right. Yep! It was defiantly the toddler version of Jerry! I looked over at jack who had a shocked look on his face. "Kim" he said again. "what?" I asked him. "Kim!" he asked me again. "what?!" I asked my husband, beginning to get a little annoyed. "there's a note!" he shouted, causing the jerry look alike to cover his ears. I picked up the what I think was a 2 year old and rocked him slightly. "sorry, buddy" jack said, as he opened the envelope. The 2 year old nodded, as if to say its ok.

Jack began to read the letter. "what does it say?" I asked him. "he, well, just read it" jack said sounding shocked and nervous. I gave him a confused look and handed the Jerry look alike to him while he handed me the letter. I read it carefully.

Dear jack and Kim,

As you might have noticed there is a toddler outside of you huge and lovey home that looks just like Jerry. Well, this might shock you. That is Jerry. I accidentally turned him into a 2 year old. Well, it was sort of on propose. I needed a guinea pig for my age changing ray. I'm a scientist you know. Jerry is my partner or assistant, if you may call him that. So anyways, I forced Jerry to go into the machine. Well, he offered and I agreed. He got into the machine. I was only planning on making him a year younger or a year older, but instead I made him 22 years younger. So he is now 2 years old. Now you might be wondering why he is at your doorstep. Well, that might be because I Adipted him. Well, you adopted him. I signed the form with your names. I know we haven't seen each other in 7 years, but I know that you guys would, will and are going to make amazing parents. I left a box by the ficus at your front door. In the box there is another envelope containing his adoption certificate with your names on, but the full name is blank. I thought you guys might want to make to a bit personal. There is also a cheque with some money in, but telling by the size of your house you guys sure don't need it. I wasn't sure because in high school you weren't close to as smart as I, Milton David krupnick was and still am. There is also a pair of pjs and an outfit for tommorrow in the same box. I know you guys will make great parents to Jerry. Please don't hate me and remember this will all work out, even if you don't know how it will work out. I know it will because after all you both are brewers.

I googled the both of you and found out where you live, your occupations, your spouse and how much you make. I wasn't shocked on who you married or where you live. I remember how it was your dream, Kim, to move to la after graduation. After you go to Harvard. I'm still shocked about you both got accepted. I'm also shocked about your occupations, how much you make and that jack, you own google and Kim you oWn Mac. i know you guys might be getting ready to throw this out so I will shut up and end it here.

P.s. I'm a famous inventor and invented hair growth cream! In your faces!

Salutions,

Milton David krupnick

All I could do was stare at the letter shocked. Tears came rushing down my face. Jack put his free around me. "I know how you feel. I would cry, but I can't because I have to stay strong for you and Jerry" he told me wiping my tears. I looked at Kerry. "I just can't believe this! He's our best friend! We haven't seen him in years! En this happens and poof! He's our son!" I shouted. I then busted out crying again. I put my head on jacks shoulder. "you're afraid, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded. "what if I'm not good of a mom for him?" I said gesturing Jerry, who was playing with his hands. I couldn't help, but laugh. Jack looked over at Jerry and he chuckled. "hand!" Jerry said showing us his hand. We both lauded. "Kim, you having nothing to be afraid of. I mean, look at us right now. It's the simple things like this that make you a perfect mom. Laughing at the cute things he does, taking photos of him, tickling him, playing with him, attacking him with kisses and hugging him, makes you a great mom. Everything you do makes a perfect mom in his eyes. I know you'll never hurt him. If you do, I know you'll regret it all your life becuase that's who are. You're an angle, my angel and Jerry's angel. God gave us Kerry for a reason and that was to expand our love even more. I have to tell you a secret. I love the gifts that god has given me, Kerry and you" he said. He kissed my forehead. "so are we gonna do this?" he asked me. "yeah we are" I said, smiling.

We walked into the house. Jack was still holding Jerry. "jack, I have one last question" I started. "yes, my dear wife?" he asked me as we walked over to the couch. "what are we going to make his full name?" I asked jack, holding up jerrys adoption certificate. Jack smiled. "well, let's either make it Jeremiah, Jeremy or Jared, sice short form form for all 3 is Jerry" jack suggested, as Jerry snuggled into his chest. "I like Jared, but let's make the speeding Jerid" I suggested. "I love it!" jack smiled."now for the middle name" jack said. "since, every man in your family has the middle name Richard, let's make his middle name Richard" i said smiling. "Jerid Richard brewer? I love it!" jack said. "what do you think, buddy?" jack asked Jerry, who just clapped his hands. We both laughed shared a kiss.

Even though we lost our best friend, we didn't really loose Jerry. he was our son now. I was happy that Jerry was our son because the chances of jack and I having kids is impossible. I went to a doctors appointment and found out that I am able to get pregnant. If i did get pregnant, it wouldnt be a full term pregnancy. Jack and i didnt want to risk anything happening to the baby or me. We discussed it and decided that we should also make sure everything is ok with jack since we decided to go with a surrogate when we are ready to have a bay or in our case another baby. We found out that jack didn't have the right amount of sperm, but we were still able to have a baby through a surrogate. We have freezed an egg and sperm for when the time comes.

It is 7:30 right now. Jack and I are going to give Jerry a bath and put him to bed. I was holding Jerry in my arms. "jack, what room are we going to make Jerry's?" I asked jack. "how about the room that we are planning on making the nursery for our first baby?" jack suggested. "oh, we could use that, but there's boxes in that room" i told jack. "oh those boes that Lawson gave fclothes toddler stuff when he was trying to get Tybee to adopt that toddler from Mexico?" jack asked, smiling. I smiled. "that's why I love you!" I said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Jerry then managed to free himself from my grasp. He climbed off of my lap, took his clothes off and began to run naked down the hall. This is going to be a long night.

Like I said, I'll update soon! Thanks for the followers and favorites! Keep it up! Please review! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so late! I will try and update sooner! Please read and review!

Autunm1999: Awww thanks! And yeh me too! He would do that as a teenager Just to let you know it won't be all light and fluffy! Check out my plots and I hope you will still read it. Here's your update!

Jacks pov

We decided to give jerry a bath/shower in Kims and my shower. He would be sleeping in Kim's and my room tonight. We were afraid that he wouldn't be able to sleep during his first night. Toddlers are alway excited and super busy. Trust me! Kim and I know! We watch beta, demon, Jed and frappes (ashley tisdale) son, Yoda (Logan Moruea), Zeus and baybalon's (maya mitchell) son, diablo, Rizo and Shy's (ashley benson) son and Omar and sprite's (gilliand jones) kids, spearmint (Mia talerico) and crush all the time. So I guess you could say that we are what you can call pro baby sitters.

Right now, Kim and i are in our room, changing into our swim clothes. We were palling on getting into the show with Jerry since it is huge and would be hard to wash him from the sides. I had searched through one of the boxes and found a mickey mouse hooded bath towel, a Mickey mouse bath robe, a mickey mouse face and body mitt, Johnson's Winnie the pooh body wash and shampoo and mickey mouse bath toys. I hope Jerry loves Mickey Mouse.

Kim and I were over the moon in joy that we already had a lot of stuff, but we were still going to get more. We had planned on hiring a designer to design Jerry's room. We were also going to change a few empty rooms into playrooms. Pepper stark (yes, from iron man), her husband, tony can build playhouses for Jerry. We haven't told the gang, which includes tony and pepper, yet, but we will soon.

So anyways, Kim and I were in our closet getting changed, while jerry was sitting on our bed watching Mickey mouse clubhouse. "Kim" I said smiling cheesy, turning to my hot and sexy wife. "what?" she asked me. I had on my swim trunks that were blue and black. She was in the middle of putting on her bikini that was lue with white polka dots, but I made her trip onto the floor when I called her name. "oh nothing. I just wanted to make you trip" I said to Kim, flashing yet another cheesy smile. She got up off of the floor. "since you're dressed, go watch Jerry" Kim told me. "kk!" I said, smiling and skipping out of the closet. "chick!" she shouted, making me laugh. She laughed as well.

I walked into our huge bedroom to see Jerry lying on our bed on his tomach with his feet in the air and his hands on his cheeks, interacting with Mickey. I sit down on the bed beside him. I look at the tv screen. The episode is the one where Minnie tries to find Figaro, her cat. Right now, they are getting their second mouseka-toddle. "oh toodles!" Jerry shouts, making me laugh. He turns around, still in the same position that he was in before. "daddy!" he shrieks. I'm shocked at first, but then my shock turns into happiness. I'm a dad, not just anybody's dad. I'm my best friends dad. I picked up Jerry and put him on my lap. "hi, buddy!" I said, happily. "hi!" he said, waving, which made me laugh. "why?" he asked me. "why what, buddy?" I asked him. "laugh" Jerry answered me. "I laugh because youre just so adorable" I said, smiling. Jerry blushed. I laughed. I looked away from Jerry to notice Kim leaning against the wall, smiling. "guess what?" I asked him. "what?" he asked me. "guess!" I said. "leg?" Jerry asked me lifting his leg up. This made me laugh and Kim silently laugh. "no, you silly billy!" I said, laughing again. "mommy?" Jerry asked me. Kim then walked up to us. "you're right, buddy!" I told him. "mommy!" he shouted. "hi, baby boy" Kim said, smiling.

Kim then climbed onto the bed. "ready for your bath?" she asked Jerry. I tightened my grip a bit because I had a slight feeling that he would run off. I was right. He fought against my grip. Kim and I both got up and walked down the hall to the shower. I was holding a wiggling jerry in my arms. "buddy, stop wiggling!" I told Jerry as I tried to get him to stop wiggling.

We walked into the room where our shower was and Jerry jumped out of my arms and ran towards. "whoa, buddy! Wait for mommy and I" I told him. Kim walked out of the room to grab Jerry's bath things and came back within seconds. "bath!" Jerry shouts, as he begins to run towards the shower again. I picked him up. "oh know you don't!" I say to jerry as Kim sets his robe, his towel, his face snd body mitt, his body wash and shampoo and his bath toys that are Mickey mouse and friends rubber squeaky toys for kids at the side of the shower.

The shower is huge! It's basically a pool! Kim and i use it a lot and will swim in it together. We will also shower together, but not like that! We clean each other! "daddy!" Jerry shouts, pulling on my blue DC swim trunks. "is somebody ready for their shower?" Kim asks Jerry as I pick him up. He nodds. I hand him to Kim as she sits on the side shore with him in my arms and I get in. We decided for safety reasons that I would get in first and Kim would hand me Jerry. She would then get in afterwards.

Kim handed Jerry to me after as I was successfully in our shower. Jerry looked around the shower, as Kim climbed in and walked over to us. "wet!" Jerry shouted. Kim and I both laughed. "it's water, silly!" Kim told jerry, laughing. Jerry then tried to get out of my grasp. "swim! Daddy!" Jerry shouted. "you want to swim?" I asked Jerry, who nodded. "don't let him go" Kim told me. The shower was very deep and Jerry couldn't touch the bottom. I hope that he never could.

I walked around with Jerry as he swam in grip. "ok, buddy, time to get clean" I told Jerry walking back over to Kim after I had taken Jerry out of the water and put him in my arms so that I could carry him. Kim had put soap onto Jerry's Rex face and body mitten so we could wash his face. I held Jerry in my arms and Kim washed his face. "keep your eyes closed, baby boy!" Kim told Jerry, who kept on opening his eyes to see if Kim was done washing his precious face.

It was actually pretty funny. Kim managed to wash his face. I then stood him up on the side of the shower so we could wash his body. "you hold him, honey" Kim told me. "me? I held him last time. I think that it's your turn to hold him" I told her. She crossed her arms, teasingly. "if you insist" she teased, as she bit her lip. "I do" I told her, going along with her joke. We both then began to laugh. "funny?" Jerry asked us, wondering why we were laughing. "were just being goofs, buddy" I told him. "ready to get washed?" I asked him, as I put body wash onto his Rex mitt that was now on my hand. He nodded, happily, as Kim held him, to keep him from falling. I then began to wash his body ai the Rex mitt. He began to laugh. "what's so funny, buddy?" I asked him. "tickles!" Jerry told,me still giggling. I then decided to continue to tickle him. Hey, if it made him laugh, I would do it all day.

"tickles? Well, ok then!" I told Jerry. I then began to tickle him. "daddy stop!" Jerry said, giggling. "more? Well ok then!" I told Jerry, beginning to tickle him more. "mommy help!" Jerry giggled. "what do you want me to do, baby?" Kim asked Jerry. "attack!" Jerry exclaimed. "alright!" Kim said. Oh no! They're going to tag team! Kim and Jerry both started tickling me. I lost my balance causing me to fall into the water. I quickly grabbed Kim and Jerry and pulled them into the water. "jack!" Kim shouted, as I held both her and Jerry to my chest. I began laughing at her. "your hairs wet" I told her. Kim didn't like getting her hair war for some odd reason. "I know and it's all your fault!" she told me, making us both laugh.

"again! Again!" Jerry chanted, as I stood up and let Kim free. I set Jerry onto the side of the tub. "not right now, buddy. We have to wash your hair" I told Jerry. Kim and I both climbed onto the side of the shower. I grabbed the shampoo and Kim went to get his pajamas ready since we were almost done his shower. I quickly put the shampoo in. It took forever to get Jerry to close his eyes, but I managed to do so. It was moments that made me realize how lucky we were that we had Jerry. It was still sad that he was turned into a toddler, but he's Kims and my son. We are the ones that can mold him to grow up to be a kind and polite young man.

I quickly rinsed the shampoo out of Jerry's hair and picked him up out of the water. "done?" he asked me. I chuckled. "yes, were all done" I told him. i carried him over to Kim, who was holding Jerry's towel, which was a hooded Rex the dinosaur towel. She drapes the towel over Jerry and adjust it. "There! Now you're a dinosaur!" Kim told Jerry. "Rah!" He roared, making Kim and I both laugh.

Kim and I take Jerry to the spare bedroom which will be his room to get him ready for bed. Kim sets Jerry down on the bed as I grab a pair of buzz light year pajamas out of the box. Kim and I quickly change him into his pjs. "To infinity and beyond!" I shouted as i lifted him up and pretend to fly him in the air as Kim follows to Kim's and my bathroom. Jerry laughed as we walked to the bathroom. His laugh is music to my ears. It always will be.

Kim and I quickly brushed his teeth. We both knew bedtime would be an issue. So we decided to start a before bedtime ritual. Every night we would read him a bedtime story and cuddle with him before he goes to bed.

Kim went to Jerrys soon to be bedroom to grab 2 books and a stuffed Rex and Mickey Mouse. Jerry and I were currently lying down on Kim's and my bed. "Tickle!" Jerry exclaimed as he tickled my feet. "Tickle!" Jerry said. "Monster!" He said as he began to tickle my feet harder. I couldn't help but laugh. Kim then walked back into the room with 2 books and the stuffed animals. "Mickey! Rexy!" Jerry exclaimed as Kim climbed onto the bed. "They came to join you for bed time!" Kim told Jerry. "Yay!" Jerry exclaimed, making Kim and I both laugh.

"I got 2 stories, buddy. What story so you want first?" Kim asked him as she showed him the 2 books. "That one!" Jerry said pointing to one of the books. "Good choice! Who do you want to read it to you?" Kim asked Jerry. "Daddy!" Jerry exclaimed. "Alright then!" I said, as I placed Jerry on my lap and Kim handed me the book of Jerrys choice, which was ironically titled are you my daddy?

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Walt the Walrus called to his daddy. __They were playing Hide and Seek. __Walt looked to the left and he looked to the right. __Suddenly, he spotted something bushy that looked like his daddy's mustache. __"Are you my daddy?" he asked. __"No, I'm Daddy Penguin, and these are my bushy eyebrows." I read to Jerry. "Jerry who's your daddy?" Kim asked Jerry. Jerry Hughes me tightly. "Daddy is!" Jerry exclaimed. Kim looked at the clock and saw that it was almost past Jerrys bedtime. "How about we read the next book tomorrow night, baby boy?" Kim offered to jerry. "Ok!" Jerry nodded. _

_Kim and I tucked Jerry into bed and gave him each a kiss good night. Kim and I turned on the night light in our closet and walked out of the room and down into the living room, leaving our baby boy to sleep have sweet dreams._

_kim and I sat on the couch watching rookie blue. "You know what Kim?" I asked my wife. "What?" She asked me. "We are going to be just fine" I told Kim and we shared a sweet kiss._

_again I will update soon and please read and review!_


End file.
